I Never Stopped Loving You
by S13foreverfan101
Summary: Jack never truly stopped loving Angelica, but can he tell her that? My take on what happens after Jack leaves Angelica on the island.
1. Chapter 1

Well, this is my first POTC fanfic . . . I really love Angelica's character and her relationship with Jack. I own nothing except for this story . . . sad I know.

* * *

><p>Angelica couldn't believe it; Jack was really leaving her again. She watched as his boat drifted farther from shore. "Jack," she called out repeatedly, but he just kept rowing. A while later, she could no longer see his boat. She screamed out in frustration, nervously running a hand through her hair. She couldn't take it anymore. She had been strong all these years, and now, finally, she was breaking. Angelica collapsed on the soft white sand, sobbing. She had to accept the fact that Jack would never come back. She hated herself for falling for him again. She traced her finger in the sand. Drawing a small heart, she screamed.<br>She noticed the gun he had left her with was lying beside her and she grabbed it. She couldn't believe how stupid she was for wasting that one last bullet on trying to shoot Jack. She threw the gun and slowly stood up.  
>Days passed, and she became a wreck. She was half asleep one night,<br>listening to the crackling of the fire, when she heard a deep voice.  
>"I love you," the voice whispered.<br>She opened her eyes and tried not to bolt up when Jack laid beside her. "You came back," she said with disbelief. "For me?"  
>He nodded. "For whom else would I come here for?"She fell silent; he had a point.<p>

"Why?" She asked.  
>"Did I not say I loved you?" With that, he sat up and held his hand<br>out to her, she grabbed it and they both stood up.  
>"I will always love you Angelica," he said to her as they began to dance. "And I will always come back for you in the end. I never truly stopped loving you."<br>"But you left me anyways, and didn't return for years," she snapped. "Then you found me and left . . . again."  
>"Hush Angelica, I want tonight to be one of those nights where you don't try to kill me," he said, spinning her around slowly.<br>"And I want tonight to be one of those nights when you don't leave me."  
>Jack pulled Angelica close and kissed her. "I won't leave you," he whispered.<br>She laughed. "Then I won't try to kill you."  
>They danced for a long time before Jack whispered, "Come sail with me." Only then did Angelica notice that the Black Pearl was in the water. She stared at him.<br>"We'll leave tomorrow," he said.  
>"Alright Captain," she said with a smile, pulling his hat down over his eyes. Jack laughed.<br>Tomorrow, they would set sail to God knows where, but tonight things would be as they were before Jack had ever left Angelica.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack and Angelica stayed up late, sitting by the fire and talking about the past; Angelic actually felt like she meant something to him.  
>"Do you remember that necklace you had given me Jack?" Angelica asked as she laid her head on his shoulder.<br>Jack nodded, taking a swig of rum from one of the many bottles he had brought with him. The fact he had brought so much did not surprise Angelica, it was typical of Jack to always be drinking. "The one with the crystal heart?"  
>"Yea, I still have it."<br>He looked stunned. "I thought you had gotten rid of it after . . ." he trailed off, taking another drink of his rum.  
>"After what Jack?" She pushed on. She wanted him to say it, to admit he had betrayed her.<br>"After I left you," he said.  
>"Why would I have thrown out the only thing left that I had of you?"<br>"I don't know Angelica, you seemed kind of pissed."  
>"I was more heart broken than pissed Jack," she said. She wanted an apology, but she could see now that she wasn't going to get one.<br>"Then where is it?" He asked as if he didn't believe her, as if he thought she was lying to him.  
>She stifled a small laugh and pulled something out of her brown pouch.<br>"The chain is broken, I actually have to admit that I ripped it off of my neck and tried getting rid of it, but I couldn't."  
>Jack took it from her and examined it. He smiled.<br>"I was going to throw it into the lake where you had taken me when we first fell in love, but I couldn't let go of it."  
>"Why not Love?" Jack asked playfully.<br>"I love you Jack," she confessed.  
>"Same as I, Angelica."<br>"I want you to say it Jack," she said, taking his hand and wrapping his arm around her neck.  
>"I love you Angelica," he whispered. "And I always will."<br>She took the necklace from his hand, and placed it back into her pouch. "I'm glad that I have you Jack."  
>Jack tangled his hand in her hair and kissed her cheek. "I have to ask you something Angelica," he whispered.<br>She smiled. "What is that Darling?"  
>"Will you marry me?" He asked.<p> 


End file.
